Monday Morning
by marrymecallie
Summary: OK so this is the fist fic i have ever wrote in my life. I hope you guys like it. A/N: there was no plane crash... arizona still has her leg, mark's alive, everybody's fine. remember to be good to me, this is the first this i have ever wrote


Monday morning. One more day at work. "Good morning honey" Callie says placing sweet kisses all over Arizona's face while still on bed. The blonde was too sleepy to say an actual existing word so she just said something in between "mmfbgh" and "good morning" , Callie looked at her wife with an 'what the hell' face and just gets up for shower.  
After 5 super-quick minutes Arizona finally gets the closest thing to opening her eyes and gets up already taking her clothes off on her way to the bathroom to her shower. Being that she was sort of dead on bed when Callie got into the shower, she actually didn't know she was in there. "Oh… hey honey..." said a confused Callie hiding a laugh. "Hm, hey, you're in here" somewhere along the talk Arizona gets her looks lost and ends up at her wife's boobs. "I am "Callie says almost like a reminder to Arizona to look up at her face. Arizona didn't seem to care and just got into the shower joining the brunette.  
A lot o sexy looks and sexy moves, but not one touch was made, not one kiss, neither a word. Callie got out first, got dressed and went to see Sofia on her room.

-

"So Mrs. Fields, Dr. Torres will watch Susie closely so your daughter doesn't end up with an Bone Hunger syndrome after her parathyroid surgery" And there she was, Dr. Robbins being amazing in what she loves, saving the tiny humans. Torres and Robbins are both standing in this patient room with a really mysterious air around them. They give each other the same kind of looks they gave in the shower earlier that morning.  
At lunchtime they all sat together like usual, Callie and Arizona couldn't stop sexy-staring at each other even across the table, when both of them got paged. Susie. As soon as the women got out of the table, Cristina Yang and her miraculous table-speeches came on action. "As far as I know from living with them, I think Mark is screwed tonight, because there will be a lot of noise coming out of that apartment." And everybody was laughing. Except for Mark, who was looking at the not-so-funny clown of the table. But still with a look of desperate.  
Susie was just having and Hypoglycemic episode, so she feinted for a couple of minutes. As soon as her sugar counting was back to normal, she came back and the women explained to the mother. "Her sugar as too low, so her brain didn't have much to feed on".

-

It was a long, but not so exhausting day at work, it was night, and Mark had picked up Sofia at day care. Arizona opened the door of the apartment and the first this she saw was her wife coming out of their bedroom. They gave each other a look that was almost screaming 'oh, tonight is going to be a long, long night.' They walked faster to reach each other like they were holding that desire since the first "mmfbgh" of the day.  
A deep kiss and fast movements for taking clothes off is now starting, a little moan here, deep breaths there, their hearts were beating really fast. "I've waited for this the entire day" said Callie in one of the stops to take a breath "I've waited for …you… the entire day" And Arizona said grabbing her wife's ass strongly. The words Arizona said in Callie's ears just made her even more turned on and wet. With both already only in their underwear, she grabbed her wife by by the ass and the thighs. Arizona crossed her legs around the Latina's hot waist. Making their way to the bedroom.  
Callie lay on the bed with her wife still on top of her. She was going crazy with the hickeys and kisses her neck was receiving. Hands everywhere. They took each other's panties and bras off. Callie immediately placed her hand on Arizona's clit making an airy, raspy moan come out of the woman on top of her. They were kissing so deeply and passionately, Arizona was throwing a party with her hands and the Latina's soft boobs when she got closer to her ear and whisper "Spread for me, baby" And Callie did was she was told, she spread her legs while the Blonde was giving her kisses all the way down to her chest, boobs, stomach, thighs and finally the clit.  
Arizona was sucking, kissing, teasing and licking her wife's sex, which made Callie to move her hips on the rhythm of the woman down there. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "Oh my god, Ohh my god, A-arizona, ke-keep going" Callie could barely say a word without losing her breath. Arizona really had an undercover talent. The brunette took one of the blonde's hands and placed it, grabbing her right boob, while the blonde's other had was starting with two fingers at the entrance that was on her mouth. "Ooh Arizona". The immediate moan as Callie feels her wife inside of her. Going faster and faster, Arizona made her way back up to kiss her wife again, but still working with her hands. "Faster, pleeease, harder." Whispered a breathless Callie. "You want more huh? You like it stronger?" Arizona was teasing. "Y-yes, ohh, god, pleeease". Doing the instructions, Arizona made her way back down to continue the most sensitive part.  
As the moans were getting louder, the dirty blonde putted another finger "OOH GODD" Callie was in heaven. Arizona was going faster and harder, she looked up to see her wife's situation, there is nothing sexier then the faces Callie makes during sex. "OOH MY GOD ARIZONA, UUUHH". The blonde was getting too turned on and she put all the excitement on the tongue and fingers, Callie was close to come, she made it as fast and hard as she could. "FUUUUUUCKKKK ARIZOONAAA, OOOOOH SHIIIIT" And there it was, the sexiest orgasm ever. Callie released all over Arizona's fingers and in her chin. The blonde cleaned her fingers and face on the sheets and got up for a passionate kiss. "I don't know what gets me hornier, having my fingers and tongue on you, or looking and hearing you during sex" Arizona said with a dirty smile. Callie was too breathless, but she put some words together "you… have…. A talent….. oh fuck" she said in between breaths.  
As soon as Callie got her heart and breath back to normal, she leaned to top of her wife and whispered on her ear "I know some spots that gets you hornier than all that" Callie was teasing the back of Arizona's ear and her neck, Arizona gets chills every time Callie gets even close to them. "Mmmhmm" Arizona was already hypnotized. Callie's hand was making its way down when Arizona's stopped her. "Wait" "What happened?" "Not here, I miss it when we had sex on the breakfast counter". Callie smile and laughs, already getting up and holding Arizona. The blonde crossed her legs around her wife's waist again. The strong Latina sited the smaller woman on the counter "Good to go now?" Simple words, but what seemed to be the sexiest whisper ever. "Perfect" So the intensity came back, the brunette was giving back the hickeys. Her hand went down right to the Blonde's clit; the room was completely filled with their arousal. A soft moan echoed in the living room. As the kissed got deeper and deeper, Callie took her wife in her arms and lifted her on the dinner table "My surgical field" Arizona couldn't even answer. Callie entered with two fingers and rubbing her clit with her thumb. You could see the happiness and desire on Arizona's face. Callie went back on kissing the blonde's neck and behind her ears. The magical spot. This spot always made the sex came easier "Hmmmm Cal" Arizona arched her back and bit her lower lip with a hidden smile on her face. Callie thinks that this is the sexiest face Arizona can make during sex. The second one, the sexiest was the face she makes during her orgasm, Callie figures out a way to look at Arizona's face during her orgasm, always.  
Callie's fingers worked faster, her mouth was getting sexier, making small bites and hickeys on The spot. The blonde was stretching her wife's back and ass. The brunette worked faster and harder "oooh yeah Callie". Arizona's sex voice was hypnotizing. "Oh babe you want more?" Callie was so turned on. "Mmmmmh p-please" Callie made her way down to her wife's sex, and started doing it oral, not stopping with the fingers "Oooh baby yess" Arizona held Callie's hair. As going faster, the blonde was not in the point the Latina wanted, so she went in with one more finger. "FUCK CAL". Slowing down so the blue eyed could feel good with that amount of pressure on her walls. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and pushes it in and out faster than expected. As soon as the brunette got the speed that her wife wanted, the blonde let go of her hand and put it back on her hair. "OH GOD FASTER CALLIOPE".  
Being called Calliope during sex was something that made Callie beyond horny. Callie worked faster and harder with her mouth and fingers; she was doing it so strongly. "OHHH OHHH CALLIOPE OHH YEAH". Callie released her own moans hearing all that. Her wife was about to come and she had to prepare to look at her face. Callie worked with all the strength she still had to make it faster and deeper and harder. She felt the orgasm coming and looked up at her wife's face "YEAAH OOH FUCK CALLIOPE OOOOH ….OOH" Callie had just seen the sexiest face EVER.  
Both lying down on the dinner table "I have to come in the bathroom while you're on the shower more times, huh" Arizona still breathless said. "Oh that's for sure" and they leaned for a kiss with their super tired bodies.  
They are still in the table when somebody knows in the door "HEY, IS IT OVER OR IT WILL BE A SECOND ROUND?IN THE NEXT TME, LET ME KNOW BEFORE". It was Mark. A very angry Mark "SORRY, I LOVE YOU" Callie was actually embarrassed because she had just realized how much noise they've made.


End file.
